


I never planned this (but I'm not complaining)

by Viveleschao59



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff and Smut, GrimmIchi - Freeform, He's just overwhelmed with feeling, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Ichigo's not actually a virgin, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, What Have I Done, no beta we die like people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viveleschao59/pseuds/Viveleschao59
Summary: This is just Ichigo catching feelings after one particularly epic fight with Grimmjow, hormones running high and Grimmjow actually liking him back and spicing things up as much as two heavily wounded guy can.I don't even know, I was drunk and needed to write and this came out, I just edited it after waking up sober. Have my drunk brain vomit for your untertainment.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 13
Kudos: 156





	I never planned this (but I'm not complaining)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in GrimmIchi hell and this is the result.
> 
> This is my first smut ever, pardon my ace ass if it's bad, I don't even know how I managed to write this, I didn't plan anything.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it anyway.

If you had told Ichigo two years ago that he would be fucking an Arrancar on the regular, he would have laugh in your face before drawing Zangetsu to pound those word back into your mouth with a good beating. 

Now. 

Well now he couldn't actually deny anything. 

Ichigo had no idea what sparked this thing between him and the former Espada. At first it was only weekly meetings for fights. Turned out Grimmjow took Ichigo's words to heart and decided to ask for that battle the ginger promised after their final confrontation in Hueco Mundo before Nnoitra came and blew it all to bits with a fucking sneak attack on his own ally. 

They would meet every Thursday on the sands of the Hollow world with the moon for sole spectator and clash swords every week without miss. Nothing short of a debilitating wound would stop Ichigo to get to those fights with Grimmjow. And even then he would probably find a way to get to the Arrancar. 

Thinking of it now, Ichigo felt a little mad at his younger self. It was so obvious he craved the thrill of battle even then. Nothing like his encounters with the Sexta Expada could make his blood boil, every single cellules of his body coming alive under the threat of an opponent that wanted nothing else but to end him. 

Ichigo knew Grimmjow wasn't joking when he got lost on a tangent about every way he could dismember him and make him suffer while dragging the pain, cutting him so he would bleed out or just severing every single limb and see if Ichigo would have enough strength left to regrow them and go another round. 

But the thing was, Ichigo didn't really care. Worse even, he liked it. Liked the violence and the crudeness, liked every death threat that made his blood pump faster and woke up every instinct _to fight, to destroy, to survive. To conquer and to claim._

Somewhere down the line, after a particularly gruesome battle that let the both of them battered and bloody, unable to move more than what was necessary to breath, Ichigo came to the realisation that he found Grimmjow hot. He most likely had for some time now and all the awkward boners he tried to hide after the most intense of their fights as he rushed back home so the other wouldn't find out crashed into him in a simple fact. 

_He was attracted to Grimmjow Jaeggerjack._

The fact hit him like a freight train, there was no denying the truth. Ichigo struggled to breath at the realisation, a pain full wheeze hissing between his teeth as he tried, and failed, to stop his heart from beating like crazy. It sent ripples of pain to every corner of his body and did nothing to stop the blood flow still leaking from his wounds. 

Ichigo's first thought was that nobody could know about it, least of all Grimmjow himself. No doubt the Arrancar would laugh in his face before lunging with renewed bloodlust to tear him apart, inside and out with this new knowledge. 

Hollow couldn't feel love because they lost their heart. 

That thought hurted more that it had any right to for something he only acknowledged a minute ago and he briefly wondered if he would even be able to hide his feelings. Subtlety definitely wasn't one of his skills. 

Ichigo didn't think of the fact that he was part hollow himself but could definitely feel love. Be it the love for his sisters or for his friends. He hadn't yet experienced anything stronger and the budding feelings he could feel for the Arrancar weren't on that scale yet. But they could be, if Ichigo didn't stop them right then and there so he wouldn't suffer in the future. 

(It had to be because he was also human still, not to mention Shinigami too. Nevermind that the Arrancar were the hollow equivalent of the Vizard, just at the opposite end of the spectrum.) 

No Ichigo didn't think of this. His mind was assaulted with every possible reaction Grimmjow would have if he knew and not a single one of them ended in a good way. He couldn't imagine Grimmjow - wild, feral, _'I live to destroy you'_ Grimmjow - could ever feel anything else than dislike and bloodlust for him. 

Ichigo suddenly wished they hadn't just beat each other up so much he still struggled to breath. Wished his brain hadn't chosen the aftermath of an epic battle to make him catch up with his feelings. Wished he had enough strength left that he could open a Garganta and flee out of there so he didn't have to deal with those unwanted feeling less than a feet from the target himself. 

Most of all, Ichigo wished his luck run high enough Grimmjow didn't catch anything amiss with him. Maybe he got lucky and hit the other hard enough he was passed out. A man could dream. 

As if jinxing himself with that thought process, it was in that moment that Grimmjow took notice of the very obvious boner the Ichigo was sporting. The shred mass that was the rest of his hakama could do nothing to hide the swell of Ichigo's member as it rised out a particularly big gap way too close of the ginger's crotch for comfort. 

"I can see you still have some strength left in you, Shinigami, didn't expect that from you." Grimmjow said with the most shit eating grin you could imagine. "I'm kinda flattered you can pop a boner for me" 

Ichigo's face flushed bright red with a mix of mortification and embarrassment. He wanted to disappear into the sand, let him be swallowed by the endless desert of Hueco Mundo and not come out for a thousand years. 

He didn't even know what to answer, Grimmjow wasn't wrong, even if he couldn't muster the strength to lift a finger more than a few inches, somehow his dick didn't get the memo and was standing proudly to show it's interest to the Arrancar. 

Ichigo still made a flimsy attempt at denying the truth. 

"It's not…. It's not like that asshole, it's just a natural reaction after the fight!" even to his ears, it felt like the weakest justification one could come with. And what came over him to sprout those words, telling the Arrancar, who lived by battles, that fighting was a turn on, did he want to get assaulted by Grimmjow!? 

(Maybe he did, maybe he wanted the other to ravish him and make him breathless, rip him apart in a way he never was before, so much different than when they were fighting but oh-so pleasurable) 

Grimmjow laughed at the obvious lie and the sound had Ichigo's stomach knotting on itself, sent shivers down his limbs and made his finger twitch with an ache _to_ _touch._

"You can't lie to me, Kurosaki. You forget my sense of smell is way better than any of your pathetic human sense. I can smell your arousal. Hell I probably would smell it from miles away. It makes me want to ravish you, to pound on your little defenseless body and claim you as mine, show everyone who you belong to with my teeth in your throat and my cock up your ass" Grimmjow said with a rolling purr, accentuating every word. Like he expect them to ravish Ichigo themselves if he put enough strength behind them. 

Ichigo's body shivered all over as he exhaled a shaky breath. His cock twitched with every word out of the Arrancar's mouth. Maybe he had a pain kink, because none of that sounded remotely enjoyable but his dick didn't seem to find anything wrong with the supposed program. 

The image of teeth on his throat made him want to rebel and bite Grimmjow himself for even entertaining the idea, a primal part of him refusing to show submission and weakness to the one he considered worthy, fight until the last possible moment, make him earn his win, never lay down for anyone short of the strongest possible opponent. 

_(Ichigo was strong, he survived two wars, defeated what amounted to two gods, there was no way he would bow to anything weaker, any potential mate needed to show their worth or_ **_die trying._ ** _)_

Ichigo took a deep breath to steady himself and decided to ride with it, because he wasn't a coward and if the truth was out anyway there wasn't any point in denying it anymore, "So what? I'm hard because of you, yeah, but it's not like we can do anything about it. I can't move a muscle and I made damn well sure you can't either so this boner is gonna stay the fuck alone until we can move or it goes away on it's own before that" 

He tried his best to sound harsh and detached but knew he failed by the snort that came out of Grimmjow's mouth, "Ah ! You wished" and in a show of unbelievable strength for the state they were in, Grimmjow rolled on his side and managed to end on top of Ichigo. 

The ginger was slowly panicking as his body registered the close proximity, their front were flat against each other, Grimmjow's head kinda nuzzled in the crook of Ichigo's neck, torso aligned from shoulder to hip. He could feel his cock twitching against Grimmjow's hip and the Sexta's dick twitched in response against his upper thigh. The Arrancar's legs were sprawled on Ichigo's in a tangle of limbs. There was still blood oozing from them both, slowly flowing from Grimmjow to Ichigo to the ground in a steady stream. Panting from the effort, Ichigo's neck tickled with every breath out of the Arrancar's mouth. 

Ichigo's body seized as it realised the potential threat so close to it's throat. The hybrid could only hope the other wouldn't lunge on the opportunity as his strength evaded him still, the weight of another body not helping in the slightest. Ichigo still tried to move his head to close the gap between neck and shoulder so Grimmjow's access to tender flesh would be harder. The other's head made it harder but he managed to move enough that Grimmjow's forehead was now resting on Ichigo's cheek, creating the most flimsy barrier ever in the history of Hueco Mundo. 

None of them moved for a minute except for some harsh breathing that had nothing to do with their battle and everything to do with their erections still strained against each other's body, untouched. 

"What are you gonna do now that you're here, asshole? It's not like you have anymore strength left after pulling that out of your ass, Grimmjow" Ichigo finally let out to break the silence. With their awkward position, his breath was blowing directly into the other's hairline, moving the blue strands with each words. Pain was slowly taking a backseat as lust filled his mind but he could still feel the twinge of it as he forced the words against the weight of the other's body. 

Grimmjow moved his head so they could make eye contact, his mask pushing uncomfortably against Ichigo's face with his chin resting on the gingers shoulder, "Who said I needed to move more than that? Maybe I can make you cum with my voice and my teeth? Bet you're a virgin with how much you bitched about that boner of yours, it's normal for men, I don't see what's your fucking deal, not gonna bitch at you for it." he then grinded his shaft against Ichigo so slowly he wouldn't have felt it hadn't they been flush with each other. 

"I'm hard too in case you didn't notice." rolling his hips again for more emphasis, getting a groan out of Ichigo, he pursued,"I wasn't lying about been flattered, not much left to get laid for me into Hueco Mundo these days, the Arrancar left are all lesbians and I sure as hell not gonna go for less." Grimmjow then fixed his blue eyes into Ichigo's amber ones with an intense gaze of mixed lust and apprehension.

"We could get each other off, it's not like anyone will tell, we're alone here" a predatory smile bloomed on Grimmjow's face that reminded Ichigo of what, exactly, was on top of him. 

A predator. A being capable of ripping him apart and devouring him at the first sight of weakness. Ichigo's heart sped up a notch. There was no way to hide his response to the other's words. He swallowed the moan trying to free it's way into the world and blushed as Grimmjow's eyes followed the movement with visible hunger. 

His eyes gleaming with feral glee, Grimmjow finished his speech with yet another grind, this time against Ichigo's cock, "I'm not gonna take no for an answer, now that I'm here on top of you, you can bet your ass that I'm gonna get off when I can feel your arousal pulsing against me, when I can smell it so strongly it's almost seeping under my skin." 

Ichigo could do nothing but groan as a moan finally came out when Grimmjow's next move managed to put their cock side by side. The Arrancar's body had somehow slid up and now their faces were almost aligned on the sand, panting breath mingling as Grimmjow painstakingly moved his hips up and down, grinding against Ichigo to give them both the friction they need for release. 

Their shredded clothes had their member touching without any layer between them and Ichigo could feel the pleasure building in his groin with every move Grimmjow managed to make in his weakened state. He felt so hot it was painful, Ichigo had never being so hard in his life. 

He hated being powerless but his libido was winning the fight against his reason and he couldn't find in himself the strength to move except to connect with Grimmjow's thrust, seeking that delicious heat, blood serving as impromptu lube, letting them slide sinuously, trapped between the cage of their flushed bodies. 

They laid like that, bloody and battered, sprawled on each other on a random dune in the middle of Hueco Mundo, grinding like animals in heat to chase the release that seemed to evade them as their movement grew erratic and the pain took a back seat to the lust in their brain. 

If his brain wasn't currently fogged by want as the pleasure built more and more, Ichigo would have been embarrassed to be the first to come. But it was, so he could only moan Grimmjow's name to the desert as he came all over their joined bodies seconds before Grimmjow released himself, making an even more awful mess mix of blood and come between their stomach. 

Panting harshly, still basking in the afterglow of the weirdest orgasm of his life, Ichigo managed to said, "W...What the fuck, Grimmjow ? Seriously, what the fuck?" he couldn't muster enough brain power to think about anything. It all felt like a bad wet dream, except all of it was real, Grimmjow was actually here, and he was the one to initiate whatever it was that just happened. 

Completely ignoring him and breathing just a touch harsher than before, like he was used to rutting against his enemies after beating them senseless, Grimmjow said, "So, wanna fuck Kurosaki ?" he moved his head so his nose was flush with Ichigo throat and the ginger swallowed nervously, body tense with anticipation. "Not now, obviously, hate to say it but it was a damn good battle and I don’t think I can move anymore. But next time, if you're up to it, we can make it so we have enough strength left after our fight to spare for another kind of battle" 

Ichigo could feel Grimmjow eyebrow wiggle suggestively from their place against his cheek. As if the Arrancar need that to convey the message. As if both of their cum wasn't still stuck between their body - still completely flushed without any space for air - slowly drying and mixed with the blood left there as their wounds finally started to heal. 

Ichigo tried to take a breath but ended up choking as Grimmjow nosed at his throat and closed his mouth dangerously close to his jugular. He couldn't feel any teeth but the possibility was enough to lock Ichigo's body like a statue. The Arrancar mouthed some, trailed his tongue along the blood that had crusted there from one of Ichigo's head wound and nuzzled just under the hybrid's chin, inhaling deeply. 

"Smell so fucking good I wanna eat you whole. Smell like me and sand and blood. Like power, powerful and endless. Like the desert of Hueco Mundo but _alive_ with that Living World scent. Like prey and predator all rolled into one. You smell like your alone but _mine_ at the same time and I want to eat you so you never leave my side again"

Ichigo couldn't stop the whine that escaped him nor could he stop his arms from lifting slowly to encircle the Arrancar and squeeze so Grimmjow couldn't go away. He felt like bursting, like he wanted to hang onto the other and never let go. Every single thing Ichigo thought he knew about hollow flew out the window in that moment and he didn't care about anything else but the body on top him. 

Let the world continue alone, let his friends deal without him, let his dad take care of his sisters, let the real Shinigami chase the hollow of Karakura. Let Urahara plot in his shaddy shop and Yoruichi embarrass other people. 

Let him enjoy that simple feeling of being whole as another body's warmth seeped into his, as he basked into the feeling of being _wanted._ Him, just him, Ichigo, not the Substitute Shinigami, not one of the last Quincy, not the hero of Soul Society. _Him, Ichigo Kurosaki,_ hybrid, 20 years old, brash, orange haired and brown eyed, loving fights and banter, with a mean scowl and even meaner temper against his enemies but a heart of gold for anyone else. 

Just let Ichigo be in this moment with Grimmjow - like nothing but the other mattered in the world - and _live_.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated and feed my brain with creative power, even a single word is good !


End file.
